<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She´s what makes me happy by That1Gay_friend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154925">She´s what makes me happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Gay_friend/pseuds/That1Gay_friend'>That1Gay_friend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Male!Mal AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genderbent!Mal, Hades(mentioned) - Freeform, Magical!Evie, Maleficent(mentioned), Mevie-Centric, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tall!Mal, all Vk Parents are more mentioned than shown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Gay_friend/pseuds/That1Gay_friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¨Hey Mal?..What do you think about love.¨<br/>¨You know my thoughts about love, E.¨</p><p>¨You mean I know your mother's thoughts about it. But what about you, what do think about it?¨</p><p>or</p><p>Mal was never taught how to love. He´s always had his friends but when it came to partners it never clicked, probably because he didn't want it to. They came here for a mission. To capture the wand and free the villains on the island.</p><p> What happens when Mal learns things about himself that he thought was never supposed to exist in just a few short months. And it all starts with the same beggings.</p><p>Auradon and Evie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jane/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Male!Mal AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Name Is Malice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Mal could describe Auradon in one word since being there for only 10 minutes, it would be bright. As soon as they passed through the barrier both him and Evie jolted, even though it was for different reasons.<br/>
Evie finally felt her magic coursing freely through her veins for the first time. It was the most overwhelming and exhilarating thing she´s ever felt. It was like something entirely new was being formed. Everyone knew that anyone that was on the island couldn’t have their powers, they weren’t entirely sure how it worked but Evie always remembered how it felt like she had a constant weight on her shoulders all the time. Now, the princess felt as light as a feather, and warmth had spread through her entire body as her powers settled.</p><p>        Mal, on the other hand, already knew of his magic, in fact, everyone knew.  Even though the barrier was supposed to strip villains of their magic, Mal´s had proven to be stronger than anyone else on the isle. It still affected him, the feeling of carrying a weight around was what almost every magical creature felt there, but Mal didn´t feel it as much as everyone else. His powers first showed when he was just a little boy. Growing up on the isle at a young age wasn’t easy, even when your mother was the most feared woman on the island. That day was a messy one to say the least and ever since then there has only ever been one rule everyone followed religiously. </p><p>Never piss off Mal.</p><p>      But no, magic wasn’t the reason for Mal´s uncomfortable shifting. It was the sun. The purple-haired boy was so used to the isle being clouded by darkness all his life( it also didn’t help that his mother stuck him in a closet every once in a while when he was younger), his eyes didn’t have the time to adjust properly which resulted in the slight headache he had now. The other boys were of course too busy stuffing there faces with whatever sweet foods they found in the car to even notice the change that much. </p><p>      Once they actually got to Auradon prep, his headache became ten times worse. Stepping out the car, Mal had to shield his eyes the entire time. Evie stood beside him, eyeing everything that was around them. The campus was much bigger than what she expected, but then again all of the princes and princesses in Auradon went here, so the sheer size alone made sense. Jay and Carlos followed, tumbling out of the car while fighting and arguing over a blanket they somehow found in the limbo. </p><p>      ¨Boys, we don’t really have the time for this. Just put it back in the car, please.¨ The boys stopped fighting and stood up before Jay yanked the blanket out of the smaller boy´s hands and chucking it back through the open door. They knew better than to argue with Evie over something so trivial, they had a plan that needs to get done, and that´s exactly what they were going to do.</p><p>       Mal was also facing the boys while they were fighting, when he saw movement in the corner of his eyes he turned his body towards the 3 people walking to them.<br/>
¨Guys, we have company.¨</p><p>       It was 2 women and a boy; if Mal had to guess the older woman in blue was probably a teacher or a principle of some sort. The younger girl in pink clung to the brown-haired boy. Mal arched a brow and nearly scoffed at what they were wearing. He knew they were royalty, but why the hell do they look so formal?</p><p>       ¨Hello children, Welcome to Auradon. I am Fairy Godmother and the headmistress of our wonderful school.¨ Mal folded his arms as he looked at her. This was the woman they were looking for? If everything was this easy to find, then they won’t be here for more than a few weeks tops.</p><p>       ¨THE Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbity bobbity boo?¨<br/>
Mal waved his hands around a little at the end of it and Fairy Godmother smiled and booped his nose with a pen that was in her hand.</p><p>       ¨Bibbity bobbity you betcha.¨</p><p>     That made all the VKs cringe on the inside and anger slowly bubbled in Evie whereas Jay and Carlos felt fear creep up their spines when FG booped Mal. No one was allowed touched Mal, or the rest of them for that matter if they didn’t say so. The headmistress turned towards the two people beside her and gestured to the both of them.</p><p>       ¨This is Audrey and Ben. they will be giving you a tour around and show you to your dorms. Now before I go just remember, the doors of knowledge are never closed...But the library is open from 8 am to 10 pm and we do have a thing for curfews here in Auradon.¨</p><p>     With that, the fairy left the teenagers to themselves. Mal glanced at the prince in front of him as he took a step towards them and smiled.<br/>
¨Hi I´m Ben-¨</p><p>     The princess that hung on the boy’s arm placed a hand on his chest and smiled in a way that made Mal want to puke.<br/>
¨Prince Benjamin, and soon-to-be King of Auradon. Right Benny-boo?¨</p><p>     The VK boys all rolled their eyes when she said that. Did everyone in Auradon act like this, cause if so Auradonians were dumber than they thought. Evie, on the other hand, stepped in front of the boys and waved slightly at the (obviously) royal couple and smiled in a way to say that she was friendly.</p><p>¨It is very nice to meet you, Prince Ben. I´m Evie, this is Carlos, Jay, and Mal.¨<br/>
The boys all nodded their heads towards the prince right before the princess next to Ben gave Evie a weird look.</p><p>¨You´re the evil queen´s daughter. You do know that you have no royal status here right? I mean, we can’t really have you trying to rule over everyone like that tyrant of a woman you call a mother did. ¨ Evie´s eye twitched just a little and the boys saw her tense up.</p><p>¨Audrey, you can’t just say things like that. It’s rude.¨ Ben crossed his arms as he talked to his girlfriend. Why was she trying to provoke them, it would only end up with someone hurt. But that was the least of his worries when Mal stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrows quirked.</p><p>¨If that´s how princesses act here, I say Evie makes a better princess than you. At least with her, there wouldn´t be a reason to end a royal bloodline.¨<br/>
Audrey stared at him for a split second before something clicked in her head and she frowned at him.¨You´re one to talk. Seems to me you would know a lot about ending bloodlines. I mean, Maleficient caused enough damage as it was when she started cursing people back and forth and nearly killed my mother. Of course, her son would be just as evil and corrupted as her. What would be different from a Dark Fairy´s spawn?¨ Mal only shrugged as he walked in front of Evie and bent down to grin wickedly at the so-called princess. </p><p>¨You wanna see some real evil corruption, pretty girl?¨ </p><p>Mal showed her his right hand that held a blue flame. ¨let me reintroduce my self. The name is Malice, son of maleficent,  PRINCE, and sole heir to my father´s kingdom. My father, Hades, the god of the underworld, you´ve heard of him yes? Well, dear old dad has taught me a lot of things about souls. It wouldn’t take much for me to take yours. I could end your life with a snap of my fingers.¨ With that, he crushed the flame that was in his hand and stood up straight and made a pouty face at a terrified Audrey.</p><p>¨ I know that our families have ...issues, and that makes you oh so sad cause you never got the attention you wanted. You can say whatever the hell you want about my mother and me. But let me be perfectly clear when I say this.¨</p><p>His eyes began to glow bright green as he snarled at her.¨You. Absolutely. Will. NOT. talk about Evie or Jay and Carlos as if They are beneath you because they aren’t. In my eyes and the eyes of OUR people, Evie is the greatest princess to ever exist. And she will continue to do so with MINE and the boy´s protection from people like you. And if I just so happen to find out that you or anyone else does ANYTHING to upset her...well, you already know what will happen, don’t you?¨<br/>
He moved his hand to tuck a hair back into place on Audrey´s head as he faked a pout before bringing his hand behind his back and stared at the frightened prince next to her. In the time it took for the dark prince to remove his hand from her face, Audrey ran off somewhere else and left Ben to take care of himself.</p><p>¨I...apologize for the outburst, but now that that has been taken care of, could you please tell us where the dorms are so that we can rest. I have a migraine that needs to be dealt with and I´m sure that my friends are tired from this very stress-filled day.¨<br/>
Ben nodded his head as he walked them through the courtyard. They stopped in front of a statue with just in enough time for the crowned prince to clap his hands and watch as the statued morphed from man to beast. Carlos jumped into Jay´s arms with a shriek as Ben laugh wholeheartedly. ¨It´s okay Carlos, it can´t hurt you. My father had this statue made to be able to shift to symbolize that anything is possible.¨<br/>
Mal had his hands in his pockets as he nodded at the statue. How can one person be so hairy? ¨Does he shed much?¨</p><p>Ben looked as if he was taking a minute to think about what he wanted to say before shrugging his shoulders as he smiled. ¨Yeah, mom won’t let him on the couch.¨<br/>
Everyone chuckled as they moved into the school. Ben clasped his hands together as he turned to face the other four kids. ¨Okay, that is it for as of right now. The dorms are just up these stairs, boys are on the left side and girls on the right. My friend Doug should be here in a minute to take you to your rooms an-¨</p><p>Carlos cut him off just for a second with a frown on his face. ¨Hold on, Evie is going to be by herself? That´s not going to be able to work out.¨<br/>
Ben scratched his head looking kind of confused. ¨Whay do you mean? Evie will have a roommate with her. It´s kind of school policy to have the girls and guys separated.¨<br/>
Evie then shook her head and played with her fingers behind her back. ¨No, Mal and I have always shared a room and frankly, I won’t share with anyone but him. Isn´t there some way for the two of us to share a room. I mean if it helps with us be more comfortable with being here, right?¨<br/>
Ben sighed. ¨I´m sorry, I can’t allow that to happen. I understand that you all are close together bu-¨</p><p>¨Look Ben, we all know that you are trying to do the right thing here but we will not permit anyone else to share a room with her.¨ Jay glanced at the two of them before looking at Carlos. They cant tell him the real reason why they had to share a room. If they didn’t come up with something fast this was going to end up a disaster.<br/>
The prince looked around before he looks back at Mal and Evie. ¨It´s not like I can change the system of this place. I may be the crowned prince but when it comes to schooling I can’t just go around changing the rules, it would be unfit of me as the future king of Auradon.¨</p><p>Evie sighed as she stepped in front of Ben before glancing at her feet then back up at the boy as she grabbed his forearm lightly. ¨I get nightmares, really bad ones. Sometimes I don’t sleep for days on end because of them, but Mal makes them go away somehow... I would feel safer if Mal was with me because he is the only thing that can get me to sleep properly. Please, Ben, this is all any of us will ask of you just..please?¨</p><p>Ben stared at the girl with sympathy and when he saw the tears in her eyes he caved.</p><p>¨...Okay, I´ll have you switched out so you can share with Mal. I´ll also have to talk to Fairy godmother so that there aren’t any issues in the future regarding this.¨</p><p>The blue-haired beauty then squealed as she hugged him. ¨Thank you so much, Ben. You have no clue how grateful I am.¨</p><p>As soon as she let go of him, a boy in a band uniform with glasses came from up the stairs and stood beside Ben. ¨Ah, guys, this is Doug, Dopey´s son, he will be showing you to your rooms. I need to go see my parents but if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask, really. Oh, and if you guys are hungry lunch is in 4 hours so I´ll see you all then.¨</p><p>The crowned prince then walked off down the hall leaving them with Doug.<br/>
¨S-so we should get you guys to your rooms.¨</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just playing cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are shown to their rooms. Mal gets bad vibes from Doug. Mevie fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, this maybe be one if not the only chapter Doug is in. I wanted to focus on Mal and Evie's relationship and kinda forgot he existed:3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Mal studied the other boy closely as he showed them around the halls. He was a nerd, that was obvious to see. He seemed smart enough not to do anything stupid but was also a shy talker and maybe a bit gullible if you asked Mal. One thing for sure though, He was also going to be turned into a shell of his soon to be former self if he didn’t keep his eyes off Evie´s body. He didn’t look it but Mal could see this weird gleam in his eyes when he looked at her. He was going to become a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They soon stopped in front of a door that had slight carvings in it like the other dorms, but it had the boy´s names on it. Doug opened the door and gestured for them to go in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨This is Jay´s and Carlos´ room.¨ the room was fully furnished, it had two beds in the back on either wall, a tv on the wall to the right, a couch, a few rugs, and school flags hung around the room and a study table in the middle. The boys both went to the couch and laid on opposite ends while letting out groans. Jay turned his head to Mal who was still eyeing Doug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Man you were right about needing rest. This couch is very comfortable, a nap sounds sooo good right now. ¨ Carlos hummed in agreement as he began to dose off. Mal glanced over to them and chuckled. ¨You guys go ahead and sleep. We´ll just see you later at lunch.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    With that Mal and Evie said their goodbyes before being escorted to their room. Technically it was Mal´s room but since Ben agreed they could share it was also Evie´s. They were a few rooms down from the other boys when it fell quiet. Mal was perfectly content with it being silent on the way there, but it seems like the nerd had other plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨S-so Evie, right? You have a beautiful name.¨ The blue-haired girl giggled a little while she played with her hair. ¨Thank you, Doug that´s very sweet of you to say.¨ Mal looked at his best friend and nearly snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Evie was quite the little actress when it came to guys. It wasn’t the first time she pulled out the ¨ordinary, flirty, dumb girl¨ card and it certainly won’t be the last. In fact, she pulled out a little bit of that exact same card when they were talking to Ben about sharing a room. It wasn’t a complete lie that Evie needs Mal for her nightmares, there were times they were so bad that Evie wouldn´t go to sleep unless she was cuddled up to Mal, but Evie barely got them and they were very rare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    No, the only real reason they wanted to share a room was because Mal and Evie both hated the thought of being separated for too long. They had been best friends since they could climb trees and always looked out for each other no matter the situation. Over their shared time together, Mal grew very protective of the girl and Evie would be nurturing to him in any way she could. Once the Core four was made Mal´s protectiveness had spread to Carlos and Jay, they were like little brothers to him and Evie was their caring big sister, Although Mal was the oldest so he was considered the big brother of them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Mal broke out of his thoughts as they stopped at another dorm room, it only had Mal´s name on it but Evie would be staying there with him. As he walked in, Evie followed closely behind with Doug right on her tail. ¨So this is Mal´s room... Evie if you want, I can show you to yours as well.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Evie chuckled as she turned to Doug who was standing by the door. She started slowly pushing him out the room.¨That won’t be necessary, Doug...I can find my own way there, but thank you for the offer. Plus it was really nice to meet you but right now I think that Mal wants to keep his headache from becoming worse so we´ll see you later yeah? Byeee.¨ Evie shut the door in Doug’s face before locking it and analyzing the room. It was almost identical to Jay´s and Carlos´ room although it seemed that they had a bit more space and it was brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The princess had gasped as she looked around while Mal secretly scowled as he rubbed his temple and the bridge of his nose. It was still way too bright, who the hell puts up sky blue curtains in the first place. And they were open!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Oh my gods, Mal its Amazi-¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Mal growled as he walked towards the beds before plopping down on the left one with his legs still on the ground. ¨Gross.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Evie looked at Mal before glancing back at the room from where she stood. ¨Yeah. Amazingly gross. Ew.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The purple-haired boy could tell without even looking at her she wanted to squeal out of excitement. This had always been the princesses´ dream; coming to Auradon, living the way they did, seeing these god awful bright colors. He couldn’t fault her for being happy. But literally any more sunlight and he might turn to ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨I am going to need some serious sunscreen to just survive the day. Princess, the curtains please?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Evie quickly shut all the curtains and turned off the light before sitting on the bed Mal was laying on. Mal´s right arm was covering his eyes but she could tell he was frowning. He always had sensitive eyes, growing up as kids Evie recalled back to when she´d only see him when the sun was beginning to set. The older boy wasn’t prone to as many headaches as he had when he was just a kid but she knew they still happened occasionally when he stayed out too long or when the sun seemed to be very bright. It didn’t help that today both reasons were the cause of this, he hasn’t had a headache this bad since they went to the shoreline on the isle 2 years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Evie slowly moved Mal´s head to her lap as she stroked at his spiked hair. It helped him relax his face and calm him down whenever he was too stressed. Evie giggled a little as she continued to dig her fingers through his hair. ¨You know you shouldn't frown more than you usually do. They´ll cause wrinkles to appear sooner than later, and no one wants a prince that looks like an old man.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Mal scoffed and smirked, he removed his arm from his face but his eyes remained closed. ¨You need to stop listening to your mother, more than half of the nonsense she spews from her mouth is complete bullshit.¨ The princess hummed in agreement as she stilled her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Do you feel better now, dragon? Is it still too much? I know we could probably find something to help with how bright it is.¨ Mal opens his eyes to look at Evie before scanning the rest of the room. It was still bright, but it wasn’t as bad as before. The dark prince sighed in frustration knowing that he will have to adjust to the brightness here whether he likes it or not. His headache was begging to subside and Mal had never felt more grateful for his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨No it´s fine I´ll just have to get used to it. Thank you, E. I appreciate it.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Mal moved his head back onto the bed as Evie motioned for him to move so she can stand up. ¨Well today was better than expected wouldn’t you say? To be completely honest, I thought you would’ve blown something up when Audrey was around earlier, or even Audrey herself.¨ Mal scoffed as he lied down fully on his chosen bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨She wasn’t the only one I wanted to blow up today.¨Evie arched her brow as she crossed he arms and sat on the opposite bed.¨What do you mean, no one else gave us any trouble except her.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The dark prince sat up as he mimicked his best friends position.¨I´m talking about Doug. Sure he hasn’t done anything yet but he had this weird look in his eyes and he kept staring at you like you were a piece of meat E.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Evie sighed as she looked at Mal’s face. It was scrunched up again, but this time it was a look of disgust and anger on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear this boy.  I’m surprised his skin hasn’t started to get wrinkles yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evie walked back over to the boy in front of her and stood between his legs right before rubbing her thumb softly across his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨I swear you frowning is going to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrinkles. Mal you have nothing to worry about, all the guys I´ve ever met has looked at me that way, I guess I didn´t notice because I got used to seeing that look on men.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Mal stared into Evie´s eyes as he thought for a second with a soft expression on his face. ¨I´ve never looked at you the way they do... and neither has Jay or ´Los. You cant put us in the same category as them.¨ The princess smiled at her best friend and chuckled slightly. ¨You´re right. You´ve never looked at me that way, but I’m pretty sure they only reason the boys don’t is because you´d kill them if they did.¨ Evie moved her hand that was on Mal´s forehead to his shoulder as the other one grabbed one of his hands, Mal sighed as he stared into reddish-brown eyes. ¨Evie, please, I’m serious. I don’t like the way he looks at you. It’s better to be safe than sorry. Please stay away from him, for me?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The princess saw the sincerity and worry in green eyes. Whatever Doug had done while he was with them was enough to shake Mal, and Mal was never easy to scare. This was VERY serious. She scratched the base of his neck as she looked him dead in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Okay, I´ll stay away from him. I promise. And I will let him know that I want nothing to do with him.¨ Evie leaned forward to kiss the top of Mal´s head and felt him nod slightly against her lips. ¨That´s all I ask. Your safety comes first no matter what. I won’t risk you over some stupid mission.¨</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A few hours have passed since then and it was now lunch. They agreed they would just meet up at the cafeteria instead of stopping by the rooms. Jay and Carlos were already there and were now just waiting for Evie and Mal. As soon as they made it, they saw that the boys had already got mountains of food and were most likely not going to share. Mal turned to look at Evie as she scoped out the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ¨Do you want to come with me to get something, or do you just want to share a plate?¨Evie glanced at the buffet before looking up at the taller boy.¨ I don’t mind sharing a plate, I´ll just eat whatever you get¨ Mal nodded his head as he walked her over to the boys before going to the buffet across the room with a ¨Be right back¨.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Evie watched as he went off before falling into a conversation with Carlos and Jay about the rooms. Not long passed before Evie felt a presence behind her, and it didn’t quite feel friendly. Turning her head the blue-haired beauty saw that it was Doug. Thinking about the conversation she had with Mal earlier she saw what he meant when he said Doug had a weird gleam in his eyes. It was almost wicked if Evie had to place a word on it. As Doug approached her the gleam seemed to have intensified but was also barely noticeable by his facial expression. He looked nice but deep down he wasn’t quite so innocent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal was right, he is dangerous</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Hi Evie¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm,  I promised Mal I´d stop… but maybe a little fun couldn’t hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plus the boys were right here she was perfectly fine. If anything happens they´ll step in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Evie twisted a piece of her hair around her pointer finger as she looked at him all doe-eyed. ¨Hey Doug what´s up?¨ Doug had looked at the boys that were behind the princess before looking at the seat beside her. ¨Would it be alright if I sat here?¨ Just as he asked the question Evie saw Mal come from the buffet with a plate in hand. He was perfectly calm before he saw who it was at the table with his friends and his face hardened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Actaully Doug, Mal is sitting there.¨ Doug´s shoulders tightened a little before they relaxed again¨Oh really? I didn´t see him earlier. I assumed he stayed in his dorm.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Well you thought wrong because he´s right behind you.¨ Mal´s voice practically boomed compared to Doug´s. It wasn’t too deep but it never wavered in the slightest either. The purple-haired boy walked past shaggy brown hair and sat in the seat he was just asking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨I didn’t know what exactly I wanted so I got mainly apple slices and some other type of fruits.¨ Evie looked at the stray that was pushed in front of her before picking up an apple slice and eating it. Her eyes seem to have glowed in a way that resembled a little kid as she smiled at the boy beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Mal, These are so sweet, you need to eat one.¨ Evie grabbed another slice before placing it into the boy’s mouth. His reaction was almost the same as hers.¨Oh wow. They really are sweet.¨ As if just remembering that she was talking to someone Evie turned towards the boy who was still standing there.¨Oh I´m sorry Doug did you need something?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doug made a face as if recalling why he was there. ¨Ah, yes well I was hoping I could talk to you privately about something.¨ Evie glanced at the other VKs and noticed they all stopped eating and their faces hardened. Jay´s muscles where tensing, Carlos was holding back a growl, and Mal´s eyes had turned a deadly green. She shook her head and plastered a friendly smile. ¨I´m sorry Doug but anything you say to me has to be in front of my friends. They are like brothers to me and I don’t do anything without them. Anything you have to tell me they will listen as well.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shaggy-haired nerd began to fidget just a little but no one was going to say anything about it.¨W-well I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me sometime...¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent at the table for a moment before Evie responded to the boy. Mal glanced his way before looking back at the younger girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do you know, the kid has balls to ask her out in front of us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Evie slid her hands against the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Im sorry Doug but my answer is no.¨Doug frowns slightly as he fixed his glasses. ¨oh...I just thought...¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Evie watched as the other boys began to snicker before she sent them a glare to shut them up. Turning her attention towards the boy who was still just standing she gave him a sad smile.¨It´s nothing against you Doug, I’m sure you are a really nice guy but we just got here not even 5 hours ago, and jumping straight into a relationship seems like a bit much, and it’s not what I’m looking for or should be focussed on right now. And not to break it to you but you’re not really my type, sorry¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Doug’s shoulders slouched as he bowed his head. ¨no, it’s alright I understa-¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Not to interrupt or anything on this very heartbreaking experience but could you go now. We haven’t eaten all day and I´d rather not starve.¨Mal looked over his shoulder as his eyes began to glow at the boy behind them. Doug swiftly nodded his head before walking off. Just as the boy left Mal felt a smack to the back of his head.¨OW what the hell was that for?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Evie frowned at the older boy with her arms crossed.¨That was rude and I had everything under control, you didn’t need to do that.¨ Mal just scoffed as he crossed his arms. ¨I was getting irritated and he´s annoying. I’m sorry I don’t have your patients but I´d rather not bullshit around.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      As Mal was talking, the other boys went back to eating and Evie had taken a different fruit from off of the tray. It was red and triangular in shape with what looked like tiny seeds all over it. Evie popped it in her mouth before nearly moaning at the taste of it. She grabbed another one and turned towards the dark prince. ¨Open your mouth.¨ Mal looked at her curiously as he did what he was told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      After placing the fruit in his mouth Evie licked the juices from off her fingers as Mal groaned at the taste of the fruit in his mouth. ¨Holy hell, what is that?¨ Evie shrugged as she found some more and split them between her and Mal. Neither had noticed that Ben had walked up to them and saw the interaction between the two. Once Evie gave The older boy a hand full of the fruit they finally saw the blue-clad figure. Mal´s eyes were filled with wonder has he ate another one. ¨Ben! Ben, what are these things? There the greatest thing I have ever tasted in my life!¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Ben chuckled as he sat down in front of them on the other side of the table.¨Those are strawberries. Have you never had them before?¨Mal shook his head as he stared at the strawberries in his hand. ¨Trust me I would remember eating something like this. These are fantastic.¨Evie hummed as she plopped another apple slice in her mouth. ¨Looks like we just found your favorite food.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨So Ben what´s the plan for this week?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The rest of the lunch had followed with casual talk about classes and upcoming events within the week. Nothing too exciting to be expected which meant they wouldn’t half to worry about people being in their business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nothing could go wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Love!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Soooo maybe a few things went wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       It has been 3 weeks since they arrived and they still have done nothing productive to the mission. A few days after they arrived, Evie had to learn to control her powers because Chad Charming ended up frozen. He tried to degrade the core four as a whole. He was spewing nonsense about how the VKs were dumber than the AKs because </span>
  <em>
    <span>¨they have no real education there. All they learned was to steal, cheat, lie, and murder. Why should we be babysitting some no good bratty villain idiots who don’t even know the meaning of please and thank you.¨</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>       Evie had gotten so pissed that her eyes changed to a blood red and her magic surfaced and froze the blockhead in well...a block of ice. She really wanted to hit the giant cube as hard as she could with a metal chair and watch his body break into tiny crumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Mal rushed her out of the room before she got the chance. He took her outside, past the tourney field, into the woods to calm her down and then later suggested that he would teach her what he knew to make sure she was in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Speaking of Tourney, The boys actually joined the team. Ben suggested they needed to do something with their excess energy after Jay and Mal kept breaking into the cafeteria and stealing food. Carlos didn’t seem much of a player but they let him stay as a water boy. Evie began making clothes and even personalized jerseys for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       They all shared most of the same classes together even made a few friends in some of their classes. They all shared their core classes together and Goodness 101 was just the 4 of them, the only time all of them weren’t together was when Evie had fashion, Mal had art, Carlos had technology and Jay had a free period. Mal seemed to have been the only one who noticed that they got distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He was actually on his way to meet up with Evie in the forest when he thought about it. Not even a month in Auradon and they were already forgetting why they were here. They were supposed to be looking for the wand and free their parents but instead were wasting their time trying to fit in, which didn’t help much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Jay was a tough shell to crack and at first, people tried staying away from him because he always found a way of grabbing their stuff, he did make a few friends on the team so it wasn’t all bad. Mal noticed that he didn’t look as happy about stealing things anymore and the tourney field had practically became a second home for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Carlos; the shy little thing tried to stay to himself but ended up making a few friends who had something in common with him. Mal remembered back when Carlos tried anything and everything to stay away from another human being, Now he was becoming more open and friendly and even had a dog named Dude (he explained that he and Ben were in the woods when Dude chased him up a tree. Before long Carlos realized that maybe dogs weren’t savage pack animals that wanted to eat him.) who was now his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Evie, always ever the social butterfly of the group, bonded with other princesses about her fashion choices and was now making dresses for some of them, even Audrey came around and ended up being friends with the princess. (She had apologized for how she treated them and Mal had promised he would take her soul). Mal knew that in all honesty, Evie belonged there, she could fit in perfectly and no one would bat an eye, she was practically raised for it. She´s also been getting better with her magic so that was a plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Mal on the other hand wasn’t really one to attract people over to him. Being the son of the evilest villain makes people afraid of him and he is perfectly fine with that. In fact, he once believed that they should be scared. It was fun planting a seed of fear in others and it had always made him happy. Or at least he thought it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It wasn’t as fun as playing tourney with Jay and Carlos, or even having Evie style his hair when he tried on whatever she made for him. It wasn’t as fun as the 4 of them playing around in class or even when he spray painted his locker and the side of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The dark prince doesn’t think he has ever seen any of them so happy before coming here. He doesn’t think they actually had a sense of the word before coming to Auradon. They always had themselves and the mischief they caused to keep them busy, but now that they were here, they had so much free time to explore the things they liked. But why couldn't that last?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      We were given this mission to prove to our parents that we were bad enough to go through even the most difficult of tasks. As soon as we finish our parents will be free and we´ll be praised for it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       That´s right. They didn’t have the time of day to be doing this nonsense. They needed to get that wand and fast. But did they want to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Mal, there you are. I was starting to think you got caught up in an early practice.¨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       The dark prince was brought out of his thoughts by the angelic voice of his best friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angelic? I mean there’s no denying that her voice was that of a goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mal always knew that Evie was basically a goddess disguised as a human, he just never bothered really thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      ¨M? Are you okay?¨ Evie was leaning against a tree when she first saw him before walking up in front of him. He had his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face when he walked up to her. It had gone away for a split second before resurfacing more intensely when she spoke to him. Now he looked a bit out of place, he shook his head before looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨It´s nothing, E. I’m fine.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The princess relunctantly nodded her head before smiling up at the boy and swinging her arms around his shoulders.  She knew not to keep asking him, that would only result in Mal becoming more upset than he already was.¨So what are we doing today?¨ At this, the purple-haired boy smirked as he raised one of his hands to place in the space between them with a flame in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨You think you can handle a little heat, princess?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Evie smirked as well when she looked at his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This should be an interesting practice session.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <span>      And interesting it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They spent about an hour and a half out there in the forest not realizing that they were steadily moving away from the school. When they finally decided to stop, Evie was sitting on the ground with her hands holding her head while Mal sat across from her against a different tree with his signature grin on his face and his head leaning against the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨That was great, your getting better by the day. I´m proud of you, E.¨ The younger girl smiled lightly as she looked away from him blushing. Being praised by Mal was something Evie always looked forward to. It gave her a sense of appreciation and satisfaction. It also gave her the determination to do better so that Mal could continue to be proud of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Before she had the chance to reply back she noticed she heard something in the background to the left of her. Turning her head in that direction she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨You hear that?¨ Mal looked at where she was looking and used his dragon hearing to figure out what she was talking about. It sounded like running water hitting rocks. He stood up as well before dusting off his black ripped jeans. ¨It might be a waterfall or something. Why?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Evie didn't bother answering him as curiosity got the best of her and she started to follow where the sound was coming from with a twinkle of wonder in her eyes. Mal quickly followed after her as she began to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It didn't take long to get where the sound was coming from. Both teens stared in awe at the beauty of the place. It was a gigantic lake, the noise they heard was indeed a waterfall. It was on the farthest side of the lake and there was even some type of columned platform that was in the water. Evie gasped as she walked over to the water. It was so clear she could see the rocks at the bottom of it. She turned around and squealed as she went back to the frozen boy still next to a tree before pulling him over to where she was. ¨Mal, do you know where we are? This is the Enchanted lake! It's much more beautiful in person than those pictures in the history books.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mal had barely even heard her but he agreed. This place was beautiful. The sun poked out from the trees surrounding this place in tiny rays that were scattered everywhere making it even more magical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        When he finally zoned back into his senses he saw that Evie was staring at the small fish in the lake before turning her head to watch the birds fly around with a wide smile on her face. His heart leaped to his throat as he fought back a blush. Evie was absolutely gorgeous, there was no denying that either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Her blue hair cascaded down her back and part of her face. Her eyes were shining so much he thought that they were made of stars. There was a light blush on her face as she wrinkled her nose when she laughed and cooed at a bird that landed on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨Well aren't you just the cutest little thing.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mal decided to take his boots off and sit on the edge of the platform before sticking his feet in the water as he watched her have her fun. This was the happiest he has seen Evie since the day he gave her the tiara he found back on the isle when they were kids. If he was being completely honest with himself he hasn’t ever felt as calm or happy as he did right now either, even with his feet in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Everyone knew he couldn’t swim, most people on the isle couldn’t, and half of the reason was because of the barrier. Others were just afraid of what was in the water and refused to go in because it was dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The dark prince shook his head to get rid of those memories. He wasn’t going to drown here, if he decided to stand in the water where his feet were, the water would probably be up to his knees if not his waist. As long as he doesn’t go any further he would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mal turned his body away from Evie for a split second and saw a very shiny looking rock a few feet away from his left foot. For some reason it felt like it was drawing him in, so Mal stood for a split second and used his foot to scoot the rock closer so he could pick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After he finally had it in his hands he saw that it was kind of spiky but also really soft. There were so many different colors and it was fairly big. It was really pretty. He hummed for a second as a certain blue-haired enchantress invaded his mind. He wouldn´t be doing any damage by giving it to her and even if she didn’t like it, they could just throw it back into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      A gasp made him turn around to see Evie with her feet in the water near the shore. Just then he came up with a wicked idea and smirked. After putting the rock in his jacket pocket, Mal slowly made his way to grab his shoes and walking over the other side of the platform and waited for the princess to turn away from his view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      It took only a few short minutes for Evie to realize Mal was gone from where he was. Last she saw him, he was sitting down and dangling his feet in the water. Her face frowned when she looked around and didn’t see him.¨Mal?¨ Panic began to slowly bubble in her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, what if he drowned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      Evie looked over the water but didn’t see anything that resembled the dark prince. As soon as she turned her head towards the big rocks right beside the waterfall she heard just the slightest shuffle but it was too late to look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      All of a sudden her feet were out the water and her body was picked up by the boy behind her with a loud laugh. The princess squealed as she tried to get free of his grip. ¨Malice Bartholomew Moores, Put me down!¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mal gasped as he looked at the girl before fake pouting. ¨Full name? ..and I thought you missed me.¨ he slowly put her back on her feet but still held onto her waist as Evie brought her hands up to punch him playfully in his chest as they both laughed. ¨I was getting worried. I thought you drowned.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mal sighed as he let go of her to grab at something in his jacket pocket. ¨I´m sorry that i scared you, maybe you can take this as an apology. You forgive me, princess?¨ The younger girl gasped at the rock that was in his hand before taking it gently. ¨Mal, this is beautiful, where did you find it?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The dark prince shrugged his shoulders as he tilted his head back to where he was sitting earlier. ¨It was in the water near my feet. I thought you´d like it so I grabbed it.¨ Evie hugged him with a smile on her face. ¨ I love it, thank you. Of course you are forgiven.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mal smiled as he looks around them before walking out of the water and putting his boots back on. ¨This was fun, yeah?¨ Evie chuckled as she stared at his face before looking down at the rock in her hands. ¨Yeah, it was really fun.¨she walked over to where she left her heels and purse. As soon as she had her heels on correctly she saw Mal was in front of her with his hand out to grab hers. After he helped her up The purple-haired boy didn’t want to let go of her hand and used his other one to place a strand of hair behind her ear. ¨You ready to go? We´ve been out here for a while, Audrey might think something happened to me and if I remember correctly, You have a game to play in later tonight.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mal nodded his head as they began to walk the way they came. ¨Yeah lets go.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Later on that same night everyone met up in Jay´s and Carlos´s dorm. Mal had stated that they need to discuss the plan after the game was over. Evie was reading some magazine she found while she sat on one of the boys´ bean bag chairs and guessing by the color it was Jay´s. Said teenage boy was messing around with Carlos on the couch with fake swords and pillows. The adrenaline hasn’t worn down yet from winning the game and both of the boys were laughing and playing. Mal, however, wasn´t so carefree at the moment he had a small frown on his face as he saw them playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      ¨Does anyone else besides me even remember what we are supposed to be doing here?¨ Jay started poking the white-haired boy in the ribs with his sword making him laugh. ¨Fairy godmother, blah blah blah. Magic wand blah blah blah. Barrier blah blah blah.¨ At that, the 3 other teens besides Mal laughed before he slammed his hands on the table cracking it a bit making them go silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      ¨We are supposed to be finding Fairy godmothers wand, breaking the barrier and proving are parents Wrong! Or would rather be seen as a fuck up and a failure because you wanted to fucking play around? This isn’t a fucking game. We have been here for a month and have NOTHING to show for it. I would like to think I’m not the only one trying to save our asses, do any of you have ANYTHING to fix our problem right now?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Jay instantly stood up straight as Carlos got up as well and stood beside him. Evie stayed sitting but kept her eyes on the dark prince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So this was what was bothering him before he saw me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Carlos took a step forward with his head held high and avoiding all eye contact with the angered boy.¨The wand is in a museum a few miles off-campus, but it’s heavily guarded and has an alarm system around it.¨ the boy turned his head down as he stepped back into place beside Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Mal huffed as he grabbed onto a chair before turning it around and sitting down on it with his arms resting on the back. ¨So, if we went to go get it now we would get caught. How did you find this out and why the hell haven’t you told me when you found out?¨ he eyed Carlos as the younger boy began to fidget and blush. ¨I´ve been talking to Jane a lot recently. She´s Fairy godmother´s daughter. She told me where the wand was and me and Jay went to the museum to check it out a few days ago to see what the set up was like.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The purple-haired boy moved his eyes over from Carlos to Jay. ¨So there´s absolutely no way to get that wand without triggering something?¨ Jay nodded his head as he continued to stand tall. ¨From what I have gathered from other people, the wand never leaves the museum. We would be risking our lives trying to break in and get it.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     ¨Actually...¨ Every one turned to face Evie as she put the magazine down beside her and sat with her legs crossed.¨Ben is being crowned King two months from now. Some of the girls have been asking me to make their dresses for his coronation an-¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨The point Evie?¨ The dark prince sighed as he began to bounce his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨ Is that I learned that Fairy Godmother´s wand will be there. Used by herself, of course, to do the entire ceremony and make Ben King.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨So we´ll just wait until she has the wand, nab it, make our way back to the isle and boom, bye-bye barrier.¨ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Carlos then shook his head. ¨It won’t be easy. Only royals related to Ben and Fairy Godmother are allowed to be that close enough with the exception of Audrey and her family because she´s dating Ben ¨ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Evie then shrugged. ¨Well, we can’t really break them up. Ben and Audrey have been dating for a few years, it would look suspicious if all of a sudden they weren’t dating, and I´d rather not be caught up in something like that.¨ Mal sighed as he scratched his head before an idea popped into his head. He snapped his fingers before standing from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨Carlos said anyone related to Ben or FG and if Ben is allowed to have an exception so does the headmistresses’ daughter. Jane needs a boyfriend. That´s how we get in.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Jay and Evie shared a look before looking at a tense Carlos. Jay placed a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. ¨Think you could take one for the team buddy?¨ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨I-...well you see-¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mal groaned as he saw Carlos fidgeting even more. If they could do this normally they were going to need a spell. ¨E, my book.¨ Evie grabbed her purse and pulled out the spellbook before tossing it to him. Scanning over the pages Mal found the spell he was looking for. He eyed Carlos before bringing the book close to his hip. ¨Is Jane allergic to anything?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos shook his head no which resulted in Mal grinning. ¨Well then, who wants cookies?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Mal mixed up the ingredients to make cookie dough while Evie went to search for chocolate chips. Jay was leaning against the counter watching as Mal mixed. ¨So how it this spell supposed to work?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The purple-haired boy grunted when he accidentally hit his knee against the counter to look at the spellbook. ¨After I have resighted the spell, we put them in the oven and then let these babies cool down. Carlos will give Jane one of these and as long as she keeps eye contact with Carlos once she´s taken a bite of the cookie the spell should work. There was another one that said you had to use the person´s bodily fluid. Like tears, spit, maybe even blood but considering the circumstances and the power of this spell that was unnecessary. Plus that´s gross and very weird, even for me to try and use.¨ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        At that point and time, Evie came back with a whole bowl of chocolate chips and placed them next to the book. ¨Even if you did, it would've been better to use emotional responses because they have more protein-based hormones than reflexive responses.¨ Mal bumped shoulders with her and smirked proudly.¨Look at you ms. know-it-all. You've been studying.¨ The princess blushed as she chuckled lightly before looking at the cookie batter.¨Don’t you think we should do a test run? I mean what if they don’t work or if it was the wrong spell. We don’t want to kill her.¨ She grabbed a handful of chocolate chips before spreading them in the bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mal hummed at the suggestion. He never thought of that. He knew he wasn’t going to make the others try something he wasn’t going to eat himself. ¨I'll do the test run then and if they work we can just go to the enchanted lake. The water is said to break even the most powerful of spells with just a splash. I can put my feet in and boom unspelled. ¨ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Carlos looked over from the oven to the other 3 teens as he scratched his head ¨Actually guys…..the spell isn’t needed.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mal stopped mixing as everybody looked at Carlos with confusion. ¨What do you mean it´s not needed ´Los?¨ The younger boy played with his fingers as he looked away. ¨Jane and I...kinda got together after the game ended. I was going to tell you but Mal was so urgent to talk about the mission and then with what happened in the room, it slipped my mind by the time we got here.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Mal sighed before closing his book and looking over softly to Carlos then to Jay and Evie. ¨...I’m sorry guys. I got so worked up earlier before practicing with Evie with her spells because of everything that’s been happening. My mind has kinda been all over the place and I took it out on you. Carlos you don't need to be afraid to tell us or me anything, you´re still my little brother. Jay, you don’t need to be guarded around me all the time, I would never hurt you on purpose you know that. Evie, I’m sorry about earlier I should’ve told you what was wrong but I bottled it up inside. Guys I know I can be threatening but I would protect you all with my life before I´d hurt any of you. I’m here for you, all of you, no matter what.¨ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Carlos walked over from the oven to the rest of the group and they all wrapped their hands around each other into a big hug. Evie sighed as her eyes turned to the older boy beside her.¨It's okay, M. You may be a pain in the ass but you are our big brother. There will be days when we bite off more than we can chew but that's why we are all here. We are a family and we look out for each other. Cause we're rotten...¨ The boys all grinned at the princess as they tightened the hug for a second. ¨To the core.¨ As they release the hug they all stared at the cookie batter. Carlos looked a bit guilty as he scratched his head. ¨So what about the cookies?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mal smirked and reached over to rub his hand in Carlos´ hair while wrapping his other hand around Jay´s shoulder. ¨They haven't been spelled yet and I think tonight calls for a celebration. We won the game tonight AND shy guy over here has his very first girlfriend.¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        All of them cheered as they rolled out the cookies and placed them in the oven. Once they finished cooking and were cooled down enough they all grabbed a cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Jay raised his cookie in the air with a soft small on his face. ¨I say we propose a toast. To friendship¨ Evie was next raising her cookie beside his. ¨To new beginnings.¨ Mal raised his cookie in hand. ¨To our chosen family.¨ They all looked to Carlos who had a very light blush on his face. ¨To love?¨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Jay and Evie nodded before repeating ¨To love¨ as they all gently knocked their cookies together and ate them. Mal ate his cookie in silence as the others talked before heading to their separate dorms.  After taking his shower Mal laid on his side and in a very non-creepy way looked at Evie as she slept… Evie laid in her bed with one of Mal´s old shirts on and a pair of shorts. Mal was shirtless but had a pair of green basketball shorts on. He felt that same leap his heart did before and didn’t bother hiding his blush. Evie always had a habit of stealing one of his shirts and wearing it when it was just the two of them when she slept. He didn't know why and certainly wasn't going to say it out loud that he secretly liked seeing the princess in his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        For some reason, his mother popped into his head for a second with the memory of putting him in a closet. He frowned and sighed before laying on his back and stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To love, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Show time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie talks about feelings with mal. Mal has a tiny stache. Ben´s crowning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   It was now 2 weeks away from Ben's coronation and everything has kind of fallen into a routine. On the Weekdays it was get up, shower, breakfast, classes, lunch, more classes, practice, shower, bed, and repeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   On weekends it was get up, shower, maybe breakfast, magic practice, lunch, tourney practice, Tourney game(although those were only every other Saturday), shower, bed, and repeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Usually, Mal woke up at whatever time he wanted on the weekends, (of course the exception would be when he had tourney practice in the mornings) and the VKs knew not to wake him up because that would result in a grumpy Mal. The dark prince absolutely hated waking up too early on weekends and whoever woke him up was going to suffer the consequences.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    But, today seemed to have been different somehow. Out of all the usual things to wake him up, what happened this morning wasn’t one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Singing was what Mal woke up to Saturday morning at 7:45. If he didn’t know any better, he would tell whoever the hell it was to shut up so he could go back to sleep. But as soon as he recognized the voice his complaints died before they were even heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¨Keep it cool, keep it calm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think he's loved me all along,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> but maybe I got it all wrong </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> So I don’t know.¨</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal was laying on his stomach when he stirred and realized the voice was coming from the bathroom. Evie must be in the shower, he could hear the water running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¨He's not good,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But has my back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe I’m just too bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Could we be a perfect match?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I don’t know¨</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    The boy slugged out of bed as he listened to her sing. When she giggled it made him smile, that also wasn’t a bad sound to wake to. Anything that had to deal with Evie nowadays seemed to make him feel a certain way. He didn't know how to explain it but the princess made everything seem..brighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Mal made up his bed as he heard the water turn off before taking his time walking to the bathroom door. He wasn’t just going to barge in, for all he knew Evie was naked and didn’t bring her clothes with her(it was unlikely but it could still happen). No, he was going to wait for her to open the door, he liked listening to her sing anyway so he didn’t mind. Mal scratched at his face for a second before realizing a few things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> His face needed to be shaved and </span></li>
<li><span> Evie was an amazing singer. </span></li>
<li><span> Evie was singing about a guy.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¨But if I´m dream-dream-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreaming, this is just gonna hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Either way, I will or I won’t</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I do and he don’t?.¨ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Mal frowned slightly, who could she possibly have fallen for? Even though the concept was still very new to him, he still felt like love was something he wasn't capable of or could understand. For Evie to have fallen in love with a guy here at Auradon didn't sit well with him. Sure there were some decent guys that went here, but at least half of the guys he knew were spoiled rich dirtbags that had come from very wealthy families and could get away with anything they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal was pushed out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom doorknob being jiggled; He was surprised really, usually, Evie took forever, but if he had to guess from the time before he woke up to now, she was only in there for 25 minutes. Mal leaned on the wall with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ¨Is he my Romeo? Oh!¨ Evie gasped and blushed as she saw him standing there before smiling at him. ¨Good Morning M, did you have any dreams?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal was right she did get dressed in the bathroom and he can see why it didn't take her her usual 2 hours. Instead of her signature blue outfit, she was wearing one of Mal´s black t-shirts and a pair of red short shorts, her blue bra strap peeked out from under the shirt and she wasn't wearing socks. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and Mal could see she didn’t have any makeup on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨ I had the most wicked of dreams...You’re not going anywhere today?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Evie shook her head ¨No, with Ben´s crowning in 2 weeks I had a few orders for dresses and I wanted to get them done today….hey, your stubble is growing back.¨ The princess ran her hands over the boy’s chin as she giggled, examining his beard. Mal whined as she played with his face. It wasn’t that he disliked his facial hair but it always felt weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ¨Yeah I was just going in to shave it.¨ The younger girl pouted as she brought her hands into the short hair on top of his head and scratched lightly. Evie wouldn't deny that Mal looked good with his beard and if she were being honest she rather liked it. It made him look more mature for a 17-year-old. </span>
  <em>
    <span>and very attractive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Nooo keep it for the coronation. It would look so nice with the suit I made for you. Plus you look rather handsome with it if you ask me. Please don’t shave it yet?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The purple-haired boy chuckled at his best friend's pout. Of course, she would want him to keep it, she loves his beard. The first time it grew in, Evie couldn't stop looking at his face and touching it. Much like she was now. ¨Okay, just this once I am keeping it. But if I still don't like it, it will be gone by the morning after his majesty´s crowning. ¨ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Evie clapped her hands together excitedly when she removed them from his hair so he could go into the bathroom.¨Thank you M.¨ The princess then walked over to her shared closet with Mal and pulled out a few fabrics that she had there before going over to her sewing machine that sat on her desk and going to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   It may not look it but Evie was internally screaming ever since she walked out of the bathroom. Mal was supposed to still be asleep for at least another 3 hours. So to see him up so early when they didn't have school today kind of surprised her, but not only that. Evie was singing earlier when she was in the shower. And of course, it was about a boy but not a boy that was expected of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was because of a certain purple-haired boy with handsome green eyes who´s name started with the letter M.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She would never admit to it out loud but she was singing about her best friend. And if Evie had to think about it and was completely honest with herself, they've been dancing around each other for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Or rather, she thought they were. Maybe it was just her helplessly running after him.  Evie never bothered telling him how she felt because love wasn't really allowed or taught on the isle. Or at least she thought what she felt for him was love. Oh, if only her mother found out about this. She would certainly have her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Her mother wasn't the best at parenting and only ever told her how she had to wear makeup and act a certain way to get a prince. Teaching her almost all the things a woman was supposed to do to keep a man. When she was just a child she had once asked her mother what the point was of loving a prince if all she did was chores for him. Her response was what made Evie so hesitant in any type of feelings she thought she had for Mal. ¨</span>
  <em>
    <span>your feelings aren't what you should be thinking about. Love doesn´t matter. Dear girl, it's about appearance. A prince will never want you if you continue to have your head in the clouds. Becoming a proper housewife is the only way to a man's heart.¨</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    As she grew up alongside Mal he taught her that some of the things her mother said were a lie. Her feelings and opinions did matter. She was her own person and shouldn't let a man boss her around as if she was beneath him. Evie had a smile on her face as she blushed when she remembered one day on the isle, she was hanging around Mal and ranting about how CJ Hook was bad mouthing her and calling her names.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ¨</span>
  <em>
    <span>E, you don’t ever need to listen to what a girl like CJ has to say about you because what she says is all lies. You are the most beautiful girl on this entire island. And don't get me started on how smart you are because god Evie, you are an absolute genius. In fact, I actually feel sorry for CJ because she is not as talented as you. You are so gifted, E, that she can't help but talk about you because she's jealous that you are so much better than her. I bet you if she knew half the things you did about beauty and sewing and every other little thing you know she wouldn't need to hang onto Silas like her life depended on it because she wouldn't need a man to validate her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal had made her day when he told her that, and if she thought about it maybe that was when her feelings had changed from friendly to something more. Mal always knew what to say to make her feel better and what to do to get her into a good mood. It had always been Mal. But even though it has always been him, has it always been her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal never really showed interest in anyone on the isle and has definitely never shown any to the princesses here. Sure, Mal has always had some form of a soft spot for E but what if she was just imagining things. When they share food and occasionally the same bed. The hand holding when they walked around aimlessly and joking around with each other. The slight caresses to her cheek when he moves her hair back into place and stares at her face or when she plays in his hair and thinks about how soft it is.  Evie shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head, she knew they would be back later anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨ E, did you hear me?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Evie looked up away from the peace of fabric she had just sewn and stared at the boy who was now standing in front of her desk. It was brighter than it was a while ago, indicating the sun had risen more. Mal was now dressed in a dark purple t-shirt and shorts to match with black socks. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand that now said 10:53 am and groaned. Of course Evie lost track of time, leave her to sew and time was almost nonexistent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The princess removed the light blue fabric away from the machine and stood up looking at the dark prince. ¨I´m sorry M, I lost track of time and was a bit distracted, what did you say?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Mal chuckled as he went over to the closet to grab his sneakers and put them on before walking over to the door. ¨I said, ´I´m about to go get something to eat from the cafeteria, do want anything while I’m there?´.¨ Evie shrugged as she walked up to the boy with her hands behind her back and a pout on her face. She tilted her head to the side a little and placed her right leg behind her left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨Maybe an apple or two if it´s not too much to ask? And a fruity yogurt? The flavor doesn’t matter much.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The dark prince nodded his head as he opened the door.¨Two apples and fruity yogurt. Alright, I´ll be back in a minute¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Evie waved to him before going back to her little station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After Mal came back they had fallen into a comfortable silence. He was laying on his bed scrolling through his phone (Ben gave all the VKs one, Said something about being able to communicate with other people). Evie was working on the last dress when her thoughts kept running back to the boy across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What harm could she do by asking him how he felt about things. It wasn't like she was about to say ´Hey M, I understand that love wasn't a thing on the isle but since we aren't there anymore I want you to know that I have loved you, in a romantic way, for a few years now and was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend. ´ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   As Evie finished the dress she set it on the other side of her desk and stayed in her seat as her mind ran wild with uncertain possibilities. She took a deep breath before looking over to the purple-haired boy. ¨Hey Mal?... What do you think about love?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The boy glanced her way before looking back at his phone and shrugging.¨You know my thoughts about love, E.¨ Evie stood from her chair and walked over to Mal´s bed before sitting near his feet with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  ¨You mean I know your mother´s thoughts about it. But what about you, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about it?¨ Mal sat there for a second without responding. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he think about love? It wasn't something he knew, that was for sure. His mother had always drilled it into his head that love was a form of weakness, and to show weakness was basically signing up for death. She said it so many times and showed him where love would get him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   He's heard the stories first hand how she thought she loved a man and had let her walls down and trusted him when all she got in return was a stab in the back, almost quite literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She would never let him forget that, and every time she thought he did, she´d throw him in a closet and explain that love was a void of darkness and if he wanted to love he would stay there in the closet until he learned his lesson. She did it a lot when the boy had first met Evie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal placed his phone on his chest and sighed. ¨I don't know. Growing up I...learned that love was a darkness. It was something to stay away from if I wanted to survive. And was something to destroy if I wanted to live. My mother made sure I´d get the message. Thinking of something so complex and mysterious and deadly made it hard to believe that it was something I wanted¨ Evie hummed as she leaned her back on the wall against the bedside. She fought back a look of pity as he spoke. His mother basically engraved it into the boy’s bones that love was such a horrible thing, something that was so deadly it would literally kill him. The princess glanced towards the glowing rock that laid on the bookshelf at the end of her bed and smiled softly. Evie thinks that maybe even if Mal didn't know what love was, he showed it with minimal hesitation. To the boys, their friends, even her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨You want to know what I think love is?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal stared at her then nodded his head when the princess looked at him. ¨ Although love can hurt, I think it also has the power to heal. It is complex and mysterious. It makes people scared but also brave. I think its anxiety and fear wrapped up in a ball so tight wanting to be released in a hug. But also its excitement and joy ready to explode into one thing.I think love is a form of light. It's bubbly and exhilarating. I think that it is warm and filled with kindness. All of the happy things.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal looked at Evie with so much wonder. As she spoke his chest tightened and it felt like his lungs wanted to scream. Could love be that much of a good thing? The way the princess explained it, it made something in him settle calmly. Thinking about it more, those were a lot of things he felt for his friends, and even more so with his best friend. This light, bubbly feeling of excitement and calmness when they were together. Was Love what he had been feeling all these years for her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Mal sat up, his phone falling to his lap as he glanced away from the girl in front of him and before looking back to her eyes. ¨You've felt love before?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Evie only shrugged while staring back.¨I´ve felt intense happiness. I don't really know if that's love but I’d like to think it's close.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Evie walked off his bed, leaving that discussion to a close. Mal may not know what love is but he believes he´s felt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's Coronation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    It was here, it was finally time, and it was happening way too quickly. The VKs got in and had a front-stage view(via Carlos being Jane´s date), the ceremony had barely even started, FG had only had her wand for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    What none of them had expected though, was for CHAD to be the one who took it, and in all honesty, had no idea that he could do magic at all. Everyone went into a panic, Jay and Carlos protected Jane, Ben protected Audrey and Mal protected Evie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Chad was waving the wand around like a mad man before a burst of light sprouted from it and bounced off the walls before fading away in the air. He then pointed it at Mal. he was actually pointing to Evie but Mal pushed her behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨You! You and are your little VK friends are done for. You humiliated me in front of the entire school. I had to wait for that stupid ice to melt for a WEEK. there are pictures all over the internet. But look at who has the last laugh.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Audrey had moved just the slightest inch to Ben and Chad turned his entire body towards them. Ben was crouched with his hand out to keep arm’s length away from the blonde, trying to protect his girlfriend. Mal saw that as the perfect opportunity to grab the wand and simultaneously punch Chad in his face to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Once he had the wand he didn't even know what to do. The power radiating from off it was overwhelming and it didn't help that he was split between himself to run off with it or to give it back. Jay came up from behind him with Carlos close on his tail.¨This is it Mal, we have the wand, let's go.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Just as he was about to take a step back Ben stood away from Audrey with his hands out.¨Mal you don't need to do this.¨ The dark prince shook his head at the boy as he looked to his friends. ¨You don't understand Ben. We don't have a choice, our parents-¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The crowned prince pushed further. ¨Your parents aren't here, They've already made their choice and now its time for you to make yours.¨ It was silent besides the whispered murmurs of the people behind Them. Mal felt something in his chest that he never felt before. And if he was being honest it scared the shit out of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free your parents, save your friends. No, give the wand back and live here with your family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¨You are good Mal, you all are.¨ Mal frowned as he pointed it to Ben. ¨HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! You know nothing about us. Nothing about me, how we were raised.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ben stood there for a second as if coming up with a reason why.¨Because...because I'm listening to my heart. Sure you may be kids of villains but you're not villains. Don't you want to live here, be happy? Mal, listen to your heart, what is it telling you?¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Mal stared at the floor and lowered the wand as he thought about it. There were so many memories over the short 3 months they´ve been there. They all have been genuinely happy. Happier then they have ever been in their 17 years on the isle. They've got to experience things that they never thought would be available to them. Happiness, Kindness. Love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The dark prince stood up straight, turned to his friends, and began to speak out loud his innermost thoughts. ¨My heart tells me...that we don't have to do this. We are not our parents. This won't make any of us happy.¨ he looked all of them in the eyes and saw the fear and uncertainty in their eyes. He glanced at Jay and chuckled. ¨Jay, lying, and stealing doesn't make you happy. You don't lie unless you have to and you don't even pickpocket people anymore. Playing tourney, being a team player, and messing around with the 3 of us makes you happy.¨ Jay gave the older boy a fist bump and grinned. Mal then turned to Carlos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    ¨Carlos, you love technology and scratching dude´s belly, who would've thought. You love Dude so much, I can see it when you run around with him in the field, playing fetch and teaching him tricks. And Jane, your eyes light up and you become more carefree when you're with her. And God you can't go a second without talking about her. Dude and Jane are what make you happy.¨ Said the boy looked at his girlfriend and blushed as she held onto his hand. As if they knew something big was about to happen everyone fell quite as Mal looked over to Evie. He stared at her like she hung the stars and everyone could see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     ¨Evie, Gods E, you are such an extraordinary person. You are so smart, getting good grades makes you happy. Making dresses and overall being a fashion designer makes you so happy.¨ He grabbed onto her hands and pulled her closer to him and smiled. ¨And you do not need to play dumb to get a guy. If he can't see how much of an amazing, beautiful, caring person you are on the in and outside, then he is not worth your time or you.¨ The princess nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. He let go of her hand as he looked at all of them and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     ¨And world domination doesn't make me happy, not in the slightest. I thought that if I did what my mother told me everything would be great but now I know that it won't. Because setting her free would take away everything that makes me happy. My friends, even the new ones and yes that includes beastie boy back there¨ The dark prince pointed behind his back to the smiling soon to be king and everyone chuckled at that. ¨My family.¨ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He gestured to Evie, Jay, and Carlos. ¨My passions, yes I can be passionate about things. But there is only one thing that I would NEVER forgive my mother for taking because she´s what makes me happy.¨ His eyes landed onto Evie´s and her blush became very visible. The boys pushed her forward as well as took a step back from their friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Mal grinned his signature smirk and chuckled as he grabbed at her hands once more and pulled her close to him. ¨You, princess. Do you remember that talk we had two weeks ago?...about love?  Everything you said is what I feel right now and I'm sorry for saying this in front of so many people. You are the light in my darkness, the excitement and joy to my anxiety and fear. Out of everything that was said, you are my intense happiness and.. I love you, Evie.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The younger girl couldn't hold back her smile as she hugged him as hard as she could.¨I love you too, Mal.¨ She leaned her head forward and her lips locked with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      As if coming out of a dream they heard everyone cheering. Carlos and Jay came up to hug them before Mal turned around and gave the wand back to Fair Godmother.¨I believe this belongs to you.¨The headmistress smiled as she looked at all of them.¨You all have passed goodness 101 with an A. And I am so proud of all of you.¨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Ben then came from behind her and smiled widely at the other 4 teens. ¨I believe this calls for a celebration.¨ Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all looked at each other and grinned just the same as all 4 of them yelled. ¨Ohay Ohay Hey!¨</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>